Enigma
by Winter Bells
Summary: Ciel tersesat tanpa ada butler di sampingnya. Menghubungi orang-orang di Mansion Phantomhive satu-satunya cara untuk kembali pulang. AU, Garing. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Seluruh karakter Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-san. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materiil.

Warning: AU, Garing, Typo (s), maybe OoC.

Hanya sebuah keisengan belaka. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Enigma<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Ciel berdiri tegak sembari memasang tampang kesal. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah banyak dan berliku-liku. Berkali-kali ia memaki diri sendiri akan kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melempar keras gagang telepon umum yang ia pegang. Mulutnya bergumam, hatinya panas bak obor membara. Berulang kali menghubungi orang-orang yang ia kenal tetapi tak ada sahutan. Kau tahu, tersesat di sebuah tempat yang entah apa namanya dalam keadaan seorang diri dan hanya mengharapkan sisa-sisa koin di kantong untuk menghubungi orang-orang di mansion Phantomhive, bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Ya! Seorang Ciel Phantomhive tersesat! Tanpa ada butler di sampingnya. Heran? Tentu, entah apa yang terjadi sehingga ia bisa terlepas dari pengawasan sang butler.<p>

Ciel menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan perlahan menghembuskannya. Ia memantapkan hati untuk terus fokus mengabari orang-orang di mansion Phantomhive bahwasannya raja muda mereka telah hilang, tersesat.

Ciel meraih gagang telepon umum itu kembali. "Kumohon, siapapun harus ada yang menjawabnya." Dan bocah tersebut menekan tombol-tombol angka yang tersedia. Angka-angka itu akan dirangkai menjadi sebuah pola yang indah. Berharap ada seseorang yang ia kenal menjawab panggilannya. Kalau tidak, hari ini Ciel akan bermalam di dalam telepon umum.

Terdengar dari sebrang sana seseorang sedang mengangkat gagang telepon. Akhirnya, setelah berulang kali dihubungi, kali ini dapat tersambung. Ciel tersenyum bahagia. "Halo—"

"—Woi!" Alhasil teriakan dari sebrang telepon sana merusak gendang telinga Ciel. Bocah itu mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Oh, Bard—"

"—siapapun ini, berhentilah menelepon! Kau hanya mengganggu istirahatku, orang iseng!" Ia mencaci.

Ciel mulai naik pitam. "Aku bukan orang iseng, Bard! Dengar—" lagi, omongan Ciel dipotong.

Sebelum benar-benar dipotong, makhluk yang bernama Bard ini berpikir sejenak dan mensinyalir siapa orang yang menelepon ini. Suara yang terdengar tampak tak asing baginya. Jangan-jangan ini adalah majikannya yang seharian tak tampak batang hidungnya. Oh, kalau sampai majikannya pulang maka ia tak dapat lagi mencolong waktu untuk istirahat. Ini pertanda buruk!

Bard pura-pura nggak tahu dan ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan ini agar ia dapat kembali beristirahat dan tidak disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Alisiano ronaldono, ia benar-benar pembantu terbaik. Ck.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ini siapa?" Nada bicara Bard sudah normal, Ciel kembali menyunggingkan bibir setelah mendapatkan respon yang baik. Akhirnya, ia akan pulang.

"Ini aku Ciel—" Yak, tepat sekali, sang Tuan Muda. Vivano Domino, waktunya menjalankan rencana buruk.

Bard mengambil kantong plastik di dekatnya—yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ada di situ. Ia mulai meremas-remas kantong plastik tersebut dan di dekatkan di gagang telepon. Agar terdengar sibuk dan seolah mendapat gangguan sinyal. Dalam hal licik seperti ini, otak Bard dapat terprogram dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Oh, oh. Maaf—shreek shyuut—saya tidak mendengar—shreek—"

Ciel bingung, kenapa suaranya menjadi ribut dan bersemut. Ada apa ini? "H-hei! Tu-tunggu, ada apa? Kenapa suaranya putus-putus?" Ciel khawatir, firasat buruk akan datang.

"Ah, sepertinya jaringan—shreek, sssstt—mengalami masalah. Saya akan—ssst, kkrrrkk—memutuskan sambungan."

"Tu-tunggu!—"

Tut. Tut.

Christiano Ronaldono, apa boleh buat, sambungan pun akhirnya terputus. Dan berakhir dengan hempasan gagang telepon. Ciel mendecih dan memaki dirinya lagi. Tetapi tak lama, ia kembali meraih gagang telepon itu lalu menghubungi nomor yang tadi. Berharap tak mengalami masalah jaringan.

"Sial!" Entah karena apa, suara yang berulang kali keluar bukanlah suara yang diharapkan Ciel.

_Tut. Tuuut. Tut. Tuuut._

Gagal, nomor pertama gagal. Padahal Ciel telah mengorbankan banyak koin untuk menghubungi nomor barusan. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa Bard sengaja melakukannya. Dan Ciel berani bersumpah, bila ia kembali ke kediaman, hidup Bard tidak akan bahagia lagi. (Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa nista membahana dari dalam telepon umum).

* * *

><p>Nomor berikutnya, dan Ciel mengharapkan kali ini ia akan lebih beruntung. Satu doanya, semoga bukan salah satu dari trio idiot yang menjawab panggilannya. Amin.<p>

"Err… Halo?" Ciel memulai percakapan setelah terdengar bunyi panggilan masuk dari sebrang sana. Akhirnya, tersambung. Mari kita tebak siapa yang ditelpon.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

Ciel mendengus, akankah nasibnya akan sama seperti tadi? Setidaknya bukan salah satu dari trio idiot. Mari kita lihat.

"Pak Tanaka? Syukurlah," Ciel tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi, trauma akan masa lalu. Ia langsung terbang ke inti permasalahan. "Saya tersesat dan mohon pertolongannya,"

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Pak Tanaka? Err…"

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Pak—"

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Tolong—"

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

"Bisakah untuk kali ini saja ada jawaban yang lain?"

"Hooo. Hooo. Hooo. Hooo."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudnyaaa!" Ciel frustasi dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

…dan begitulah dialog panjang nan membosankan ini berjalan hingga sambungan akhirnya terputus karena durasi waktu untuk menelepon telah habis. Chocolatos mamamia lezatos, sepertinya dewi Fortuna kali ini tak memihak kepadanya. Kini, ia ingin sekali menjedutkan kepalanya berulang kali ke tembok.

* * *

><p>Kali ketiga. Kumohon, sekali ini saja, keberuntungan akan memihakku.<p>

Dan Ciel mencoba menyemangati dirinya agar tetap bertahan. "Aku. Akan. **Pulang**. Pasti. Yeah!" Semangat membakar jiwa Ciel dan kemudian tombol-tombol angka mulai tertekan lagi membentuk pola bilangan.

"—Halo?"

"Soreee! Dengan Finny di siniiii! Ada yang bisa dibantu!"

Lagi, Ciel mengusap-usap telinganya ketika mendengar gema luar biasa dari sebrang sambungan. Finny, yeah. Dan ia terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri; kenapa selalu trio idiot yang berperan andil di sini? Ini pasti konspirasi! Tidak adil!

O-oke, tadi hanya jeritan hati kecil Ciel yang sudah pasrah.

"Finny, baguslah. Kumohon, jangan terkejut dulu—"

"TUAN MUDAAA! TUAN MUDA, KEMANA SAJAA?"

Lihat? Ciel sudah dapat menduga kalau responnya akan seperti ini. Ciel menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dan bersikap sewajar mungkin agar pembantu abnormalnya itu dapat tenang juga. semoga.

"Aku tersesat dan tidak ta—"

"APA? TERSESAT? Bagaimana bisaaa?" dan sungguh, Ciel ingin memaki bocah hiperaktif satu ini. Sedetik saja, Ciel hanya perlu ia tenang.

"Kumohon, tenanglah. Aku masih bisa bernapas dan jangan terlalu khawatir—"

"Apa? TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS?"

"Bu, bukan. Bukan—"

"Baiklah! Tuan Muda tenang saja, aku akan menjemputmu. Tenanglah! Aku akan segera dataaang!"

"Tunggu! Finny—"

_Beep_. Sambungan terputus.

"Eh?"

Hening, Ciel tertegun. Ia mencoba mencerna kejadian barusan. Satu pertanyaan yang mengaung di otaknya, "Perasaan, aku belum mengatakan keberadaanku di mana,"

Susianto Alexandro Castano, dan kali ketiga Ciel berakhir dengan _sweatdropped_. Entah kenapa ia masih mempertahankan pembantu-pembantu abnormalnya selama ini. Oh Tuhan.

Sabar ya Ciel, orang sabar pantatnya lebar kok (nggak ada hubunganyaaa).

* * *

><p>Kali ke empat, dan nomor ini haruslah jatuh ke tangan yang tepat. Ciel merogoh kantong dan—heh? Satu, tinggal satu? Tinggal satu koin yang tersisaaa? Oh Hell, keadaan semakin berat saja. Ini menjadi pembelajaran buat Ciel, seorang raja sekalipun harus bawa uang receh banyak-banyak di kantong. Dan ini berarti ia hanya bisa sekali menelepon.<p>

Sekilas, keadaan menjadi hening. Ciel tampak memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Mungkin ia mengharapkan orang terakhir ini adalah orang yang ia harapkan. Kumohon, Sebastian! Kaulah harapan terakhir!

Tatkala tombol-tombol sudah ditekan, nomor yang dipanggil akhirnya tersambung. Yosh! Kali ini ia harus bisa, **ya**!

"Ha… Halo…?"

—"May-Maylene?"

"Eh, Tuan Muda Ciel?" Akhirnya, walau Maylene salah satu dari trio idiot, setidaknya ia tak begitu hiperaktif ataupun bersikap tak peduli. "Bagaimana kabarnya, baik?"

Ciel tergeming. Apa maksudnya. "Maylene, aku akan langsung ke intinya. Aku tersesat dan—syuuut! Jangan menjawab dulu! Kumohon, berikan telepon ini kepada Sebastian pengawalku!"

"Baiklah, Tu-Tuan Muda!" Maylene menjawab mantap. Ciel bernapas lega, seperti yang ia prediksikan, pembantunya satu ini tak terlalu buruk. Ingin sekali ia memeluk perempuan ini sekarang juga.

…

Di lain pihak, Maylene sedang membawa telepon menuju ke tempat Sebastian berada. Ia celingak-celinguk menatap sekitar ruang tamu, tak ada. Ruang makan tak ada. Dan eh, di sana dia! Ruang rekreasi.

"Se… Sebastian," panggil Maylene gugup dengan kepala merunduk.

Sebastian menoleh. "Ada apa?" Sebastian berjalan menghampirinya. Maylene deg-degan.

Maylene tampak bingung, ia seakan lupa ingin mengatakan apa. Tunggu, untuk apa aku membawa telepon ini? Pikir Maylene. Ia meletakkan telepon tersebut di atas meja.

"A… anu… be-begini…"

Sebastian menatap bosan. "Kau ingin mengatakan, kau lupa ingin mengatakan apa?"

Maylene tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hehe, iya."

_Gubrak!_

Sebastian menarik napas. Sudah kebiasaan. "Baiklah, daripada bingung mau melakukan apa, cepat kerjakan pekerjaanmu," perintah Sebastian. "Lagipula saya sedang bingung mencari keberadaan Tuan Muda,"

"Baiklah, Sebastian!" Maylene menghormat. Ia lalu tampak berpikir saat mencerna perkataan terkahir Sebastian. Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda. Tuan Mu—eh, tunggu! Kalau tidak salah Tuan Muda barusan menelepon. "Se-Sebastian, Tuan Muda ada di telepon,"

Sebastian terkejut. Kemudian telepon diberikan kepada Sebastian.

"Err… Maylene, kau menutup gagang teleponnya."

Maylene memiringkan kepala dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "A-apa artinya, Sebas?"

"Artinya kau memutuskan sambungan dengan Tuan Muda."

Dan Maylene pun terbengong. Tidak tahu harus melakukan dan menjawab apa.

…

Di pihak lain, Ciel duduk termenung di bangku taman. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah menatap jalanan yang mulai mendingin. Ia menoleh ke atas lalu menangkap langit sore telah menyapa bersama burung-burung yang kembali ke tempat asalnya. Yeah, sepertinya Ciel telah salah menilai Maylene, ia sama saja dengan trio idiot lainnya. Sambungan terputus dan berarti tak ada harapan untuknya pulang. Terpaksa, hari ini ia harus bermalam di taman ini atau di dalam telepon umum.

Ciel tak enggan termenung kala menangkap seseorang di sampingnya sedang berdiri dengan senyum terurai di bibir dan rambut senada langit malam. Seorang pemuda tegap mengundang rona bahagia di wajah Ciel.

"Se-Sebastian, akhirnya!" Dan saat itu juga sebuah pelukan hangat hadir di antara mereka. Sebastian kaget menerima kejutan ini. Rajanya begitu bahagia dapat melihatnya lagi. "A-aku pulang. Akhirnya, aku pulang," Suara parau terdengar dari ujung bibir Ciel.

Sebastian terharu. Ia membalas pelukan majikannya. "Ya Tuan Muda, kita akan pulang. Jangan khawatir,"

.

"_Sebas, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku berada di sini?"_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyaaat! Fic gajenya berhasil diselesaikan. Oke, saya tau ini garing sumpah, sangat gariiing! Tak heran hasilnya memalukan seperti ini.<p>

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Akhir kata, review please? :)

Salam,

**Bell**


End file.
